Netsujou SERENADE
|font color = white |track color = #F683A2 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ SS Disc |previous = - |next = Saikoro Talk (S Class Audio Drama) サイコロトーク (Sクラス オーディオドラマ) |current track = Netsujou SERENADE 熱情 SERENADE}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ SSディスク 熱情 SERENADE |image = |kanji name = 熱情 SERENADE |romaji name = Netsujou SERENADE |translation = Passionate SERENADE |type = SS Disc |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) Kurusu Syo(Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Mori Haruki}} The first track from the [[SS Disk|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ SS Disc']], sung by the S Class：[[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who are voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru'', ''Suwabe Junichi'' and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. It is the theme song for the game Sweet Serenade.BROCCOLI (Japanese) Lyrics English = All：We feel the sound of dreams　'T'：It’s drawing closer… All：In those days, we yearned for it　'R'：To the stage… All：So, let’s walk together with you!　'T'×'S'：Now we’re becoming one! T'×'S：The great love that changed me　'All'：Now we’re becoming one! R'''：Love for your smile! '''T：This sound has been searching for a song. When you’re sad, I’ll sing it for you! S'''：Watching your face as you laughed beside me, I think I want to always, always sing! '''T：That day I watched the sky with you ties straight into tomorrow! R'：If that’s the kind of wish I have for us,　'T：someday surely S'：it’ll come true! That’s right, there’s no worries!　'All：Go up! All：We feel the sound of dreams　'T'：It’s drawing closer… All：In those days, we yearned for it　'R'：To the stage… All：So, I’ll always be by your side!　'T'×'S'：Now we’re becoming one! R'×'S：The meaning of “a couple” that changed me　'All'：Now we’re becoming one! S'''：Love for your smile! '''R：It’s ok, there’s nothing frightening. You’re here for me! The crippling night and unending darkness are no more! S'''：No matter where I am, I want to feel only you! The two of us will share both joy and tears! '''R：As long as you’re here, my feelings become gentle S'：That smile heals my shriveled heart　'R：always, softly… T'：For the first time, I’ve found something more important than myself!　'All：Fly up! All：We feel the sound of dreams　'S'：It’s drawing closer… All：In those days, we yearned for it　'R'：To the stage… All：Holding hands, together we’ll fly through!　'T'×'S'：Now we’re becoming one! R'×'S：Our future that’s begun to move　'All'：Now we’re becoming one! S'''：We feel the sound of dreams '''R：We’ve found the light called “you” T'''：So, let’s walk together with you! Now we’re becoming one! '''All：We feel the sound of dreams　'T'：It’s drawing closer… All：In those days, we yearned for it　'R'：To the stage… All：So, let’s walk together with you!　'T'×'S'：Now we’re becoming one! T'×'S：The great love that changed me　'All'：Now we’re becoming one! T'''：Love for your smile!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = '''All：yume no oto bokura kanjite　'T'：motto chikaku ni All：ano koro ni akogarete ita　'R'：SUTĒJI he to All：sou kimi to futari de aruki dasou　'T'×'S'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku T'×'S：jibun kaeta ookina ai　'All'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku R'''：Love For Your Smile! '''T：kono hibiki wa sagashimotome ita uta　kimi ga kanashii toki wa utatte ageru yo S'''：tonari de waratteru kimi no sono kao o mite　sou zutto zutto utatte itai na to omou '''T：ano hi kimi to miteta sora wa massugu asu he tsunagattea R'：donna kibou mo sou boku to kimi to de naraba　'T：itsu ka kitto S'：kanaerareru　sou sa　shinpai wa iranai sa　'All：Go Up! All：yume no oto bokura kanjite　'T'：motto chikaku ni All：ano koro ni akogarete ita　'R'：SUTĒJI he to All：sou kimi no soba ni itsumo iru yo　'T'×'S'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku R'×'S：jibun kaeta futari no imi　'All'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku S'''：Love For Your Smile! '''R：daijoubu kowakunai　kimi ga ite kureru　kujikesou na yoru mo akenai koto wa nai S'''：doko ni ite mo tada kimi dake kanjite itai　yorokobi mo namida mo futari wakeatte ikou '''R：kimi ga iru dake de sou yasashii kimochi ni nareru ki ga surunda S'：sono egao ga kawaku kokoro iyashite kureru　'R：itsumo sotto T'：jibun yori daiji na mono hajimete mitsuketa　'All：Fly Up! All：yume no oto bokura kanjite　'S'：motto chikaku ni All：ano koro ni akogarete ita　'R'：SUTĒJI he to All：te o totte futari kakenukeyou　'T'×'S'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku R'×'S：ugokidashita bokura no mirai　'All'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku S'''：yume no oto bokura kanjite '''R：kimi to iu hikari mitsuketa T'''：sou kimi to futari de aruki da sou　bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku '''All：yume no oto bokura kanjite　'T'：motto chikaku ni All：ano koro ni akogarete ita　'R'：SUTĒJI he to All：sou kimi to futari de aruki da sou　'T'×'S'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku T'×'S：jibun kaeta ookina ai　'All'：bokura ima hitotsu ni natte yuku T'：Love For Your Smile! |-| Kanji = '三人：夢の音僕ら感じて　'トキヤ'：もっと近くに 三人：あの頃に憧れていた　'レン'：ステージへと 三人：そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　'トキヤ'×'翔'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく トキヤ×'翔'：自分変えた大きな愛　'三人'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく レン：Love for your smile! トキヤ：この響きは探し求めていた歌　君が悲しい時は歌ってあげるよ 翔'：隣で笑ってる君のその顔を見て　そうずっとずっと歌っていたいなと思う 'トキヤ：あの日君と見てた空はまっすぐ明日へ繋がってた レン：どんな希望もそう僕と君とでならば　'トキヤ'：いつかきっと 翔'''：叶えられる　そうさ　心配はいらないさ　三人'：Go up! '三人'：夢の音僕ら感じて　'トキヤ'：もっと近くに '三人'：あの頃に憧れていた　'レン'：ステージへと '三人'：そう君のそばにいつもいるよ　'トキヤ'×'翔'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 'レン'×'翔'：自分変えた二人の意味　'三人'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく '翔'：Love for your smile! 'レン'：大丈夫怖くない　君がいてくれる　くじけそうな夜も明けないことはない '翔'：どこにいてもただ君だけ感じていたい　喜びも涙もふたり分け合っていこう 'レン'：君がいるだけでそう優しい気持ちになれる気がするんだ '翔'：その笑顔が乾く心癒してくれる　'レン'：いつもそっと 'トキヤ'：自分より大事なもの初めて見つけた　'三人'：Fly up! '三人'：夢の音僕ら感じて　'翔'：もっと近くに '三人'：あの頃に憧れていた　'レン'：ステージへと '三人'：手を取ってふたり駆けぬけよう　'トキヤ'×'翔'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 'レン'×'翔'：動き出した僕らの未来　'三人'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく '翔'：夢の音僕ら感じて 'レン'：君という光見つけた 'トキヤ'：そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　僕ら今ひとつになってゆく '三人'：夢の音僕ら感じて　'トキヤ'：もっと近くに '三人'：あの頃に憧れていた　'レン'：ステージへと '三人'：そう君とふたりで歩きだそう　'トキヤ'×'翔'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 'トキヤ'×'翔'：自分変えた大きな愛　'三人'：僕ら今ひとつになってゆく 'トキヤ'''：Love for your smile!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Netsujou SERENADE |file link = }} |track name = Netsujou SERENADE (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, and Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #F04775 |tint2 = #F683A2}} Category:Music Category:SS Disc (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Theme Songs Category:S Class (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)